


The Sun and the Kite String

by Forever_Cynical



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/Forever_Cynical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the two great loves of Alex Danver's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun and the Kite String

The first time Alex falls in love is when she meets Sophia Chase. Sophia is every bit as beautiful as her name. Long brown curly hair runs down her back, chocolate brown eyes, tanned skin. They're only five but Alex wants to spend the rest of her life building sandcastles with her. Sophia is the sun and Alex knows she could look way but she can't. 

She leans on Sophia when Kara appears. She is so used to her parents doting on her and only her that it's hard for her to adjust. Everyone loves Kara and she fees pushed out. Sophia is into sports. She loves baseball and she teaches Alex how to bat away her feelings. They end up sharing their first kiss on the batters mound as Sophia tries in vain to teach Alex how to bat. It wasn't Sophia's first kiss but it was Alex's and it means everything to her. 

They date in secret for months and Alex doesn't tell anyone. She doesn't even tell Kara. Alex loses her virginity to Sophia under the stars outside her house, after she has sneaked out to meet her. It's a hot summers night and it's perfect. Deep inside Alex knows that this wouldn't last forever but she is sure in this moment, she could never love anyone more than she loved Sophia.  
Sophia breaks her heart when they turn 18. She promises Alex that she and Daniel are just friends. She promises that there is nothing going on but on a cold day in July, she tells Alex she loves Dan. He's older, handsome and she just can't compete with him. Sophia was the sun and Alex finally had to look away. 

Sophia marries Dan at the age of 21. Alex cries when they say I do, she stands next to her as her maid of honour. All she can think of is their night under the stars. She spends the next five years trying to fuck away her feelings. She gives up eventually and tries to forget Sophia, who texts her pictures of her children every now and then. She eventually changes her number.  
Kara comes out as Supergirl and Alex's life gets more stressful. Her life gets too stressful for stress fucks and forget me fucks. She is surrounded by a sea of people constantly but she feels alone. Kara tries to get her to reveal her what's wrong but she can't bring herself to just yet. 

Kara and James never become a couple, even though they both stare at each other with heart eyes. Alex kills Kara's aunt before she kills her Alien boss. Kara is infected by Red Kryptonite and her dad might still be alive somewhere and everything just gives her a headache. Her headache only gets worse when Kara tells her she is dating Cat Grant. Cat is welcomed into their group and Alex realises that Cat would do anything to protect Kara and that Kara loved Cat. They loved each other. Alex finally confesses to Kara about Sophia. Kara is sad that Alex went through it alone but Alex has never been more grateful to have Kara. 

The second time Alex falls in love it doesn't happy immediately. It grows over a long time over long nights at the DEO. Lucy Lane is nothing like her sister Lois. Lucy Lane eats popcorn with m and ms and butter, mixed together. When they're working together at 4 in the morning and Lucy is tired, she will talk in funny accents to keep herself awake. Alex realises she's in love with Lucy when she realises she's started to do the accents back. 

The first time they kiss Alex is shouting at her for putting Kara in danger. Lucy pulls her in and they're kissing. Alex ends up pushing Lucy against the wall. There's nothing sweet about it like it was with Sophia. She can feel Lucy's nails in her scalp and she nips at Lucy's bottom lip. Eventually they slow down, eventually they stop but Alex is sure, she never wants to kiss anyone else. 

The first time they have sex they are watching pretty little liars in Alex's bed. Lucy's guilty pleasure and Alex is teasing her about her crush on Spencer. Lucy's eating her popcorn and laughing at her, she eventually begins throwing the popcorn at Alex. Alex has never seen anything more beautiful then when Lucy laughs. She kisses her softly and everything seems to stop for them. There's popcorn everywhere and Alex is pretty sure her floor will be stained with chocolate and butter but it doesn't really seem to matter. 

When she tells Kara that she and Lucy are together she squeals and giggles. Cat winks at her and she can't help but laugh. Sophia might have been the sun to her. She might have been in love with her but Sophia was never Alex's. That always used to bother her. Until Lucy Lane. Lucy was her kite string and she had never been happier.


End file.
